


Explosions

by Nightly_love



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explosion, F/F, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly_love/pseuds/Nightly_love
Summary: Reader gets hurt in an explosion as Lucy looks on





	Explosions

Lucy stood by the DEO command center, live camera feeds spanning the screens in front of her. Helmet cams from the active unit showed the warehouse where a suspected hostile alien was hiding. 

Anxiously biting her nails, Lucy watched as the team prepared to storm the building.

“Status report, y/l/n.” Vasquez called as they typed at their tablet.

“Getting into position to blow the door, no signs of the suspect.” Your voice crackled over the speakers, as your figure appeared near the door.

“Keep us updated.” Vasquez muted the comms, and turned to one of the feeds. Lucy however, stayed by the control center with anxious focus. You waved your hand to signal the troops, getting into position. After a brief countdown and a small boom, your team made its way through the door, you following up the rear.

Shortly after entering, an explosion went off, shaking the dash cam she was currently watching. She numbly listened as Vasquez called over the comms trying to assess the damage. A few agents came stumbling out of the burning building, some clutching injuries others supporting the injured. With most of the team out and no sign of you, Lucy began to panic.

“Holtz, where’s y/l/n?” Lucy called through the comm, eyes still scanning for you.

“Not sure, director. She was closest to the blast,” a man's voice crackled, tinged with regret.

“Send someone in and find her. As well as any other missing agents,” Lucy barked, watching a small group enter back into the building. The buzz in the room was a mere murmuring to Lucy as she drummed her fingers on her arm, praying they find you safe.

Gripping the table with clenched teeth, Lucy watched as some agents came out carrying your body. “Unconscious but surprisingly uninjured, ma’am.” At the confirmation, Lucy release her breath and instructed for the team to come back to the base.

Lucy clapped Vasquez on their back as she passed, making a beeline for her office. Retrieving a box from the drawer, she opened it to reveal a simple diamond ring. Snapping it shut, Lucy made up her mind. She almost lost you today, she couldn’t risk that without you knowing the question she wanted to pop.


End file.
